


Wish Upon a Star

by Reverent_Moonlight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Past Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverent_Moonlight/pseuds/Reverent_Moonlight
Summary: Everyone wishes on a star at least once in their life, and Kagome is no different. A SessKag fic told in drabbles. (ON HIATUS, CURRENTLY UNDERGOING REWRITE)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, well... Writing that I’m actually voluntarily letting others read. So, with that being said, I welcome all reviews and thoughts on the way the story progresses, and even advice on how you, as the readers, would like to see the plot develop and flourish. My overall goal is to see my writing get better. To see readers thoroughly enjoy my stories, and to connect with the experiences I put in front of you all.

Dark tresses drift softly in the cool air brought on by the dark of night. Tense features are tipped up to gaze at the stars.

Waiting. Hoping. Praying.

A childish notion maybe, but she just can't help it. Wishes made on stars are the easiest.

They can be shouted at the heavens. They can be whispered on the night's breeze. They can be silent thoughts in the mind as eyes follow the hopeful trail left behind.

Wishes made on stars are the safest.

Especially for a girl who cannot voice her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue eyes flit between the endless stars and the spaces in between. She knows she needs to go back to camp. Knows she needs to rest up before the journey tomorrow.

But she _desperately_ wants this.

She wants it more than her next next meal. Her next breath.

She wants it more than she wants the jewel to go away. She wants it more than she wanted Inuyasha to quit seeing Kikyo every time he looked at her.

 _Hell_ , she wants it more than she wants the group to stop at a hot-spring tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Time continues to pass, and she can no longer stay. It's late, and she can already hear Inuyasha spouting off at her for being _lazy_ and for her _weak, human_ disposition. Sighing softly, she stands.

 _Tomorrow then_.

Dusting herself off and giving one last longing look at the twinkling lights above her, she begins the trek back to camp. Morose feelings assault her, begrudging the opportunity that had yet to come in the six months she'd been searching for it.

Feeling minor irritation at her luck, or lack thereof, she huffs into the night.

_Is one star to much to ask for?_


	4. Chapter 4

Bugs, frogs, and other critters chirped and sang their praises into the night as she followed the stream back the way she came.

The soft forest floor and the symphony that seemed to be in a constant crescendo silenced any noise her steps may have made otherwise.

The forests seemed to awaken after Naraku's death three years ago. Now the only time silence reigned was in the presence of tainted shards.

Tainted shards they were _still_ searching for.


	5. Chapter 5

The battle itself had been... _Difficult_.

Naraku had shown his face while she was bandaging everyone up after they had just finished battling what seemed like an army of oni after the shards that hung from her neck.

Inuyasha had suffered multiple wounds. Two of which were horrendous.

She could still feel the blood and the squishy feeling of his intestines that she had to put back _inside_ of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sango and Miroku managed quite well. Kirara had kept them from suffering any majorly damaging attacks while they were in the sky.

Shippo had been with her, keeping back from the brunt of the battle. She had stayed back, firing arrow left and right, trying to take out the stragglers that could distract her friends from their current battle.

They didn't even feel the overwhelming malevolence of Naraku's aura until it was right on top of them.

It taught them all a lesson. A lesson they should have never forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

_"It would seem you have all become complacent in my absence"_

_A guttural growl filled the clearing they were in that was filled with the stench of dead yokai._

_"It would seem a reminder is in order."_

_Before anyone could blink a sharp cry filled the air and pierced her heart as she spun around._

_There, not two feet behind her, stood the thing of nightmares. Cold seeped into her bones, her breath leaving her gasping, fear... Fear as she had never known it grasping her heart and tearing it to shreds._

_"Shippo?"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thump._

_Blood dribbled from the corner of his fanged mouth. His little paws were trembling, his breath uneven and ragged._

_"Ka - Kagome?"_

_Thump._

_Her name pushed her forward. She leaped from Inuyasha's side to that of the little kitsune's._

_Thump._

_"Oh kami. Kami no. No no no no."_

_Thu - ._


	9. Chapter 9

The miasma filled tentacle slid free of his little body, slumping him into her outstretched arms.

_"Shippo! Shippo, please!"_

_Claws grazed her cheek delicately._

_"It's - it's okay, mama."_

_Tears ran freely down her cheeks as sobs threatened to choke the life out of her._

_"Mama, please. Please don't cry, mama."_

_Couching wracked his tiny form. Breaths were coming out faster._

_"Forgive me... I'm so sorry."_

_She felt when he stopped breathing. Felt his breath leave him in a sigh._

_A soft "I love you" whispered in the breeze_.


	10. Chapter 10

_Shock. She was in shock._

_As soon as his last breath left it was like her mind had shut down_.

_He was dead. Shippo was dead. Naraku had killed her son._

_Rage._

_It started bubbling softly in the pit of her stomach._

_Sorrow._

_It was filling her heart, drowning it in despair._

_Confusion._

_He was just a child. He wasn't a threat, so..._

_"Do you feel that, little miko? Do you feel the hatred rising up in you? Threatening to devour your very being, your very soul?"_

_Understanding._


	11. Chapter 11

_Inuyasha was shaking with his rage and the pain assaulting his body as he attempted to stand.  
_

_Sango and was quietly sobbing as she stared in horror. Miroku was rushing over, words spilling in a hushed and frantic whisper as he attempted to console her while also pull her away to get her to safety._

_They were at a disadvantage. They were wounded._

_Physically._

_Mentally._

_Emotionally._

_And Naraku knew it. That rotten bastard had counted on it._


	12. Chapter 12

_She heard a startled gasp from Miroku. His insistence that she stand. That she flee had ceased, in exchange his whole body tensed to the point of trembling._

_Boots entered her line of vision from where she still knelt at Shippo's body._

_"Ah, Sesshoumaru. Come to witness your brothers end?"_

_She willed herself to follow those boots up, up, up._

_Amber eyes meet her own. They swirled with some unknown emotion as they seemed to gaze straight through her body into the soul that resided within._

_"Miko."_

_Naraku chuckled._


	13. Chapter 13

_“The miko is rather... distraught. Her soul in turmoil. She will be as dark as any human in a matter of moments"_

_Her eyes dimmed. Grief blanketing her like a wraith attempting suck the light out of her normally blinding soul._

_Golden eyes narrowed._

_"Miko."_

_Her eyes flickered._

_"Stand."_

_"I told you, pup. Her soul. It will be mine. That useless, pathetic runt was they key."_

_Useless? Pathetic?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Even in the haze her mind was in, she registered for a brief moment the audacity of Naraku's words. And then pure unadulterated fury rushed through her body.  
_

_Was it not enough that he had killed him? Was it not enough that he had taken her light? Was it not enough that she was utterly destroyed?_

_"Hm. One wonders... how much faster her fall would be should she see the rest of her... companions end in a similar way."_

_Golden eyes met her own as they swirled and darkened and preparation to the hell about to be unleashed._

_"Stand, miko."_

_She gently set Shippo's form on the ground, kissed his brow, and stood._

_And then, with a mother's rage, a friends love, and a need to protect those she considered hers, she exploded._


	15. Chapter 15

_Reiki flooded the clearing. The bodies that were scattered around them from the attack earlier disintegrated into dust. Naraku's screams of pain could be heard for miles._

_Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked on in wonder and fear at the little miko that had been with them for so long. Her hair was whipping around and her eyes were glowing and swirling from the force of the power she was pouring out of her petite frame._

_The biggest shock was the body standing behind her with a hand on her waist. His neck was bent down and they could see his lips moving by her ear, but could not hear what was being said._

_Her eyes flashed momentarily, and then the power started to condense, and focus more on her primary target. His screams became more frantic. Pain evident in the shrill, high pitched noises coming from him._

_Everyone felt a chill run down their spines when Sesshoumaru smirked and Kagome answered with one of her own._


	16. Chapter 16

_She was lost in the power.  
_

_It poured out of her in waves and the ending of it seemed to be nonexistent. Kaede had once told her if she didn't remain consistent. Stable. Focused. She would lose herself._

_And lose herself she had._

_Her reiki was responding the pain and grief and devastation she felt, and setting it loose on the world itself._

_She knew Naraku felt it. Her rage. She could hear his screams, but she could also feel his aura rising to spirit him away once more to heal and bide his time until he decided to wreck them once again._

_No, she would not allow his escape to come to pass. Even if it wrecked her very soul._

_This would end today._


	17. Chapter 17

_Her power rolled and thundered. She could feel it beating with her heart. Her very blood felt like it was boiling her alive from the inside out._

_She was losing ground. Her mind and body would be sure to burn out at this rate. There wasn't anything to ground her._

_A firm shake at her waist caught her attention._

_"Miko, cease. Your body can handle no more."_

_Her jaw clenched as pain shot through her spine._

_"Breathe. You need to center yourself."_

_She could feel his body press into her back. Could feel his own breathing deepen to guide her own._

_"Concentrate your power. Feel it flow from you into the being your want it to go to."_


	18. Chapter 18

_Inhale.  
_

_Her reiki started calming. It flowed fluidly throughout her body. Danced along her skin. Centered itself within her._

_Exhale._

_Her heart rate slowed. Pulsing in time with her reiki. She honed her reiki in on the malevolence of Naraku's aura._

_Smothering it would do no good. He would simply worm his way out of the many holes it had. She needed to infest it. Corrode it from the inside out._

_The daiyokai behind her purred in approval. His yokai helping to guide her own._

_"Now, Miko. Let go."_

_Her smirk was nothing short of wicked._


	19. Chapter 19

Naraku's screams still echoed in her ears. While she had been pleased they no longer had to worry about him, she was more concerned with how she had felt little to no concern over the brutality of the way she had finished him.

Sesshoumaru's order for her to let go had been an understatement. She poured years of emotional, physical, and mental exhaustion into that blast. She poured the lives of those lost and ruined into his soul. Poured the heartache, pain, and blood into his bones.

She _let go_.

The only respite she had was the gift given to her after her aura had died down, and the reality of what had caused it all caught up to her.


	20. Chapter 20

_Silent tears flowed down her face. It was over he was dead._

_Cerulean orbs met those of her companions. Her friends. Her family._

_Inuyasha looked like he was in shock._

_Sango's held a similar expression while Kirara mewed at her feet. Her aura radiated glee and relief for the man making his way to her._

_Miroku was looking at her with all the love his heart could hold while holding up his hand free of the prayer beads that hand contained the horrid curse that was no longer present._

_It was almost perfect._

_She turned and her breath caught in her throat._


	21. Chapter 21

_Silver and white floated in the air as the breeze caressed Sesshoumaru's hair. His haori swirled around him._

_His head was turned down. Eye pinning her kit body with a look she couldn't identify._

_"Sesshoumaru?"_

_Tears were gathering in her eyes once more. Her loss hitting her full force._

_His eyes flicked to hers in acknowledgement, but then quickly focused on the one at his feet._

_Her breathing hitched as a tear slipped free._

_Faster than she could see, he pulled out his sword._

_And_ swung _._


	22. Chapter 22

_"A gift, miko."_

_His voice carried to her ears as his feet carried him away._

_A gift?_

_Coughing wracked the clearing as a loud gasp came from the small figure now sitting upright on the grass._

_"Kagome?"_

_A rasped whisper drew her gaze._

_He - did he?_

_"Mama?"_

_She dove and grabbed him up in her arms. Limbs trembling, breath panting, tears of utter joy wracked her body._

_"_ Shippo _."_


	23. Chapter 23

She would never forget the joy she felt in that moment.

Sesshoumaru had indeed given her a gift. He had used Tenseiga, his life giving sword, to give her back her son.

She didn't know how she would ever repay him. She had thought of giving him a present of some sort, but what did you give a _Lord_?

She had bought a history book in her time a few months before the incident. Had decided to give it to him, so maybe _youkai_ would have a chance. She had considered using it as repayment, but then felt awful. He would think she had withheld his species survival, and only deemed him worthy because he had revived Shippo.

She had even at one time thought to give him the completed _Shikon_ , but after further thought determined that he would see it more as an insult rather than a gift.

The male abhorred _anything_ that was not earned based off of ones own merits.

So what could she give him?


	24. Chapter 24

She had looked in her time at clothing, food, medicine, furniture, tools, books, artifacts.

Hell, she had even gotten so desperate that at one point she had powered up her computer, and looked up "what to buy a centuries old daiyokai lord?"

Then she had searched in the past. Every village they stopped at she browsed the wares the vendors had available. Hoping something would catch her eye.

Parchment, ink, jewels, combs, silk, charms, pottery, scrolls, herbs.

She sighed heavily as she reached the clearing her companions resided.

_I just wish I knew what would to get him that would make him... happy._


	25. Chapter 25

Golden eyes swirled as they watched the young _miko_ make her way back to the kit.

His ears had picked up her sigh. She was frustrated. Disheartened. Determined. Yet...

Nostrils flared slightly.

 _Confusion_.

She was confused as to what?

He had been watching, and nothing of her day to day activities should have brought this mix of emotions to the forefront.

Frustrated, yes. Determined, most assuredly. But the other two mixed in?

Eyes flicked up to the branch that held a mess of red and sliver.

_If the half breed is responsible..._

Annoyance ran through his regal body.

The _miko_ deserved better.


	26. Chapter 26

“Get you ass in gear, wench! We ain’t got enough shards to take a break yet!”

Eyes rolled.

“Sit.”

All eyes watched as their puppy eared friend hit the ground and moaned in pain

A muffled “ _I hate you_ ” could barely be distinguished through the mouthful of grass and dirt.

“Love you too.”

Giggles erupted. 


	27. Chapter 27

The clearing they stopped at for the night proved to be one of the more perfect places to stop.

It had plenty of space for everyone to spread out as they wished. Shippo and Kirara could romp and run to their hearts content without disturbing the resting and weary adults.

There was a rock face to protect their backs. A stream nearby to get water. Plenty of game, berries and herbs.

_A hot spring_.

At least one wish had been granted. 


	28. Chapter 28

“Miko.”

She jumped and whirled away from the stream to face the baritone voice behind her.

“Oh, Sesshoumaru. You startled me.”

“Hn.”

“Is there something I can do for you?”

Outwardly, his appearance was as it always was. Regal, stoic.

Inwardly, he was contemplative, curious.

_ Would she be willing? _


	29. Chapter 29

He had been plotting. 

He was a patient creature. Willing to wait and evaluate every detail before acting.

The miko had proven to be a challenge. He had acknowledged that he wanted her. Had for sometime now.

She was like a mirage. One minute you thought you had a clear picture of what was in front of you, the next it spun and twist to reveal something utterly different.

Her question opened up the doors for him.

“Perhaps you could be of some... assistance.”


	30. Chapter 30

“There have been rumors of an uprising. Individuals with holy power banding together and taking out high level yokai. My advisors, generals, and myself have been working on how to shield from these attacks.”

She blinked, startled at how much information he was pouring out at one time.

“This one would request your assistance in training and testing the completed results.”

_Was this her day? We’re the kami finally taking pity on her poor unlucky soul to the point they would drop something like this right in her lap?_

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, The Killing Perfection, full blooded son of the Inu No Taisho... needed something... from _her_!


	31. Chapter 31

Everything and everyone in the camp was tense. Silent. Waiting. She knew what this was. The quiet before the storm.

And that storm was currently in the form of the inuhanyou standing before her. Her former love, her forever best friend, and her current headache.

She knew he wasn’t going to be pleased. Even had it not been Sesshoumaru who had requested her aid he would have still been pissy, but because it was... well...

“ _Are you out of your godsdamned mind?!_ ”


	32. Chapter 32

“Inuyasha.”

“Hell, no!”

“But if you would just - “

“Not just _no_ , but _fuck no_.”

“Let me say - “

“She _looks_ Japanese, _speaks_ Japanese, but she doesn’t fucking _understand_ Japanese.”

“Now wait just a - “

“ _Bitch_ , I fucking said _no_!”

Wide eyed everyone in the clearing watched as their miko friend tensed. Anger immediately narrowing her eyes and fisting her hands. White puppy dog ears pinned to the skull they were attached to as they immediately recognized the mistake that had been made.

He barely suppressed the urge to whimper. He was _so_ fucking dead.


	33. Chapter 33

Everyone dove for cover trying to make themselves sparse. Kagome was the most wonderful, kindhearted, selfless person any of them had ever met. She would do anything for anyone at the drop of a hat. Would put her life on the line for someone she didn’t even know.

She took care of all of them. Made sure they were fed, had a warm place to sleep each night, brought them gifts from her own time, had kept their morale and spirits high while on the hunt for Naraku, and when she was happy her light shined down and warmed all of their hearts. She was their heart.

But when she was pissed -

“ _Inuyasha_.”

They all felt cold dread snake it’s way down their spines as a chill settled over camp.


	34. Chapter 34

“You might as well ‘ _sit_ ’ down. We’re going to have a talk. You may think I was _asking_ permission. ‘ _Sit_ ’ still, until I’m done, Inuyasha. Your twitching is distracting. You may think I was _asking_ for your opinion. I was _not_. We are no longer having to ‘ _sit_ ’ around the fire at night and plan counter attacks for Naraku. Yes, we need the rest of the shards, but it’s not priority. You could go rest, ‘ _sit_ ’ at Kaede’s, ‘ _sit_ ’ at the God Tree, heck, you could even go ‘ _sit_ ’ with Kikyo. Me? I’m going to go help where I’m needed. And right now, _that_ is with your brother. You may not like it, but if I can help...”

She took a deep breath and knelt next to the crater she had just put her friend in.

“You know what this could change, Inuyasha...”


	35. Chapter 35

He pulled himself up to the point his arms were out of the hole, his chin resting on his folded hands. He looked frustrated, contemplative.

His eyes finally met hers. Amber eyes shimmered with weariness and trepidation.

“You really think...”

She nodded.

“It’s a possibility. There’s always a chance something else could happen in a century or two after this, but...”

She chewed on her bottom lip.

“If I help, there’s a chance it could end this one quicker. Lessen the losses and help strengthen the numbers for any future conflict I may not be there for.”

_What she may not live long enough to be there for._


	36. Chapter 36

His brow furrowed as he rolled it over in his head. He knew what her future held, or well, more accurately _didn’t_ hold. If this was what had caused it...

With a frustrated growl he leapt from the crater, and turned burning eyes on his brother.

“You will watch out for her. She’s a fucking magnet for trouble, so you will guard her. Not one of your dumbass sentries, you. Her life will be priority over anyone else’s. I don’t give a fuck what the situation calls for, I dont care if a fucking _Kami_ comes down and offers to bless your ass. I ain’t letting her go no matter how anyone feels, even her, if you can’t promise me at least that.”


	37. Chapter 37

Gold clashed with a gold. Unspoken words and determination raging between the two brothers.

Finally, it ended as Sesshoumaru nodded his consent.

“This one swears no harm will befall the miko.”

Inuyasha stared a moment longer, assessing the validity of his half brothers words. Seeming content with whatever he found in the daiyokai’s eyes he sharply nodded.

“Keh. Fine. Whatever.”

“And just in hindsight, little brother. This one’s name already states the obvious. Even _if_ a Kami came down and offered, my ass has already been deemed perfection from the moment I was born.”


	38. Chapter 38

They had already been traveling towards the west for a couple of hours. Sesshoumaru had wanted to leave immediately stating the sooner they got there, the sooner the product of their work could be tested, and in turn shorten the amount of time it would take to make adjustments.

So, here they were. A miko and a daiyokai lord making their way across the country. Although, said miko looked more like a tomato than the powerful being she was. She was still scandalized at the last comment Sesshoumaru had made before they took off.

She couldn’t deny the male oozed social grace, sexuality, and, yes, _perfection_. It was in his _name_ for kamisake. However, when those words had left his mouth her eyes, which seemed to have a mind of their own, dropped to the topic at hand.


	39. Chapter 39

She came out of her musings when a sharp jab to her elbow brought her focus back, and when she looked over at Sango, her slightly red cheeks immediately caught her attention.

_Oh no._

Her eyes slowly turned to Sesshoumaru as she felt the color start rising to her face.

_Nononono._

His face held the perfect mask of indifference. Nothing suggested that he even noticed. Her relieved breath caught in her throat as a pair of golden eyes swirling with mirth and male satisfaction met her own briefly before sliding to Inuyasha who was looking at her with unveiled shock.

“Point proven.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last post since it is still technically Valentines Day where I am. Happy Love Day to all of you! <3

Sesshoumaru was more than pleased.

He had smelled the miko's brief moment of desire and interest flow around clearing before shock and embarrassment had quickly replaced it.

Inuyasha had been a sputtering mess, and would have surely refuted his earlier agreement of the miko's current destination had the monk not rendered him unconscious the moment he opened his mouth once coherent thought had caught up and linked his brain to his tongue.

His plan was going well. The miko would be traveling with him alone for a week before the reached the stronghold, and be in residence even longer.

_Nothing less than forever if he had anything to say about it._


	41. Chapter 41

Golden eyes reflected the flames as the fire separating him and the miko crackled and burned. 

Such a small thing she was, and yet the strength that radiated from her was slightly unnerving. 

He was surprised when she took up the same habit she did while with her other companions. 

Looking up into the night sky while emotions ran amuck. Her brow crinkled and the tangy scent of her frustration floated around him, just as acceptance and condemnation flared in her aura. 

Yes, the miko was indeed unnerving.


	42. Chapter 42

Kagome sighed as she curled into her sleeping bag. 

This was starting to get ridiculous. Her obsession with making this wish was starting to grate on her. 

It was stupid really, but that was the joy of it. The simplicity. Everyone passed the age of childhood knew that no matter how you wished, some things were not meant to come to pass; unobtainable. 

But there was a sort of therapy to actually stating them. Getting them off your chest and releasing the responsibility of the things out of your control, to something higher. 

That was what she would need for what she wanted. Something higher. Powerful. Because she wasn’t sure even a Kami could give her what she truly wanted.


	43. Chapter 43

“Sesshoumaru?” 

His eyes cut to hers in acknowledgment and then went back to their post, studying the flames as though they would tell him the secrets of the world. 

Her voice was small as she proceeded. 

“Have you ever wanted something? Something that was out of your reach? Something that, no matter how much you knew you shouldn’t, knew you couldn’t, but yet you still wanted it?”

He pondered her question as thought about it. Initially his first response would be to scoff. There was _nothing_ he could not attain if he so wished.


	44. Chapter 44

His mind decided it was time to torture his very being by supplying an image of the miko that resided in his presence. Wrapped in his arms, lying beneath him, smiling at him. 

He glanced over to ask why she wondered about such things when he noticed her eyes were closed. 

“Hn.”

He cursed himself once again as he had been for the last few years. He had been a fool to allow the miko to remain away from his side for so long. 

His chest rumbled in agitation. He had no intentions of allowing her to stay that way. 

The miko would be his. She already was. Even if she herself did not realize. 


	45. Chapter 45

He had noticed her from the beginning. The reiki in her, while untrained, was clearly matched with his own youki in terms of strength. The enormity of it fully unleashed could be... _catastrophic_. 

But not to him. Never to him. He recognized her for what she was. Everything about her called to the primal part of him that prowled beneath the surface of the skin that hid his true form. 

For the first time in his life he had known elation, happiness, hope, and - _fear_. True fear. 

She was his. And he was hers. His soul had reached for hers and he had _slammed it down_ with every ounce of will power he had.


	46. Chapter 46

She and any children they had would be hunted, criticized, and hated.

He had stared at her, basked in her beauty and purity. Committed the completeness he felt in her presence to memory, and then locked it all down.

He could not claim her.

Not because he did not want her. _Kami knew he did_. He ached to rush to her side and drag her away from the hanyou and hoard her away with him for all of eternity.

But he could not.


	47. Chapter 47

After that particular encounter he had been weakened. Injured. Not from his missing arm, although that was certainly inconvenient. He was aching, hurting, and _torn to shredded ribbons_ from rejecting the bond.

There were always consequences from going against the kami’s will.

This was his.

He had to exist with a hole in his soul. To know she was out there. To know she was his, and yet not.

Because no one could know. He would not allow it.


	48. Chapter 48

His gaze fell on her sleeping form and his eyes softened as his soul clinched and fought and _begged_.

If she was anyone else, he would hate her. This pain, it had proven to be agonizing. He had seen the way she was with the halfbreed, and it had only doubled.

She did not know of the bond. Could not scent it like he had been able to. Her reiki may possibly prod her while in his company. Her soul may possibly stir, but she was clueless as to why.

He had watched time and again as she smiled at Inuyasha. Encouraged him. _Loved_ him.

The wave of soul wrenching agony and possessiveness had nearly ruptured his resolve.


	49. Chapter 49

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

It roared through his veins like a raging river. He would not fault her. Not in this.

The bond, while not able to be broken, could be ignored by a mated pair if they found they did not suit one another.

The majority accepted it with open arms. To find ones true mate was the ultimate goal. Yes, supreme conquest, power, knowledge, jewels, and other quests were high on the list and often the most followed.

But... it was simply a past time. A way to move forward until the ultimate goal was achieved.


	50. Chapter 50

He had heard stories as a pup. One of his nurse maids was the true mate to a general in his father’s army. He had been killed in battle when they had went to war with the neko rebels in the southern most part of their boarders.

 _It is like being born without an essential piece of yourself. You know it is not there. You can feel where it’s missing, but it does not really hurt because you’ve never known it. Finding your true mate is like the kami’s coming down, and completing your very being. Suddenly you feel whole. You can move better, breathe better, fight better, love better,_ live _better. But when it’s taken away..._

He shuddered at the memory.


	51. Chapter 51

That memory had served as a reminder over the years. His reason for fighting the mating bond. His reason for ensuring her survival. His reason for protecting his own soul. 

But as he watched her those reasons began to fade. 

He had witnessed her strength. Her determination. Her tenacity. _Her_.

She was not weak, and with the guidance the west could offer her, she could be so much more.


	52. Chapter 52

His plan was set before he could even attempt to fight it. To long had he fought his instincts that he was now helpless to comply. He would find a way to get her from her traveling companions. Away from his brother.

He would offer her a deal. A bargain. Help him, and he would help her.

While doing that he would show her. Tease her. Coax her. His hope ultimately resided in prolonged exposure awakening the bond in her.

Surely, even with her being human, she would notice something. A stray thought. A brush of his emotions. A tug. A pull. _Something_. He could only hope.


	53. Chapter 53

Morning rays tickled the edges of her awareness. Slowly bringing her to the waking world to begin her new journey. 

She had been exhausted. After traveling to dusk the night before with the others and then traveling to just after dark with Sesshoumaru she had almost skipped out on watching the stars. 

Almost. 

She couldn’t help the need to watch and hope and pray that just maybe...


	54. Chapter 54

Yawning, she stretched her arms and stretched, feeling her muscles pull and things popping brought her to full wakefulness with a moan. 

Sitting up she opened her eyes and glanced around camp, only to meet the eyes of her new companion. 

“Good morning, Sesshourmaru.”

“Miko.”

“Give me just a moment and I’ll be ready to go.”

She stood and grabbed her supplies and took off in the bushes completely missing the hungry gaze of the daiyokai in her company.


	55. Chapter 55

“Miko.”

“Sesshoumaru.”

“Get on.”

“ _No_.”

“ _Miko_.” The rumble in his chest voiced his annoyance, but she didn’t care. 

“Nope.” Her heart rate increased. She knew she couldn’t really get out of this, but damnit all she did not want to do this. 

The rumbling turned into a full fledged growl. 

“ _Woman_.” A jerk on her arm made her yelp and then she was at his side with his arm around her waist and then they were on his yokai cloud and going up. 

Her breathing accelerated as her heart jumped in her throat. 

She opened her mouth only to feel his nose graze her throat as his hot breath tickled her skin. 

“I will not drop you, _Kagome_.”


	56. Chapter 56

Bringing a berry to her lips, she hesitated as she noted the color was likened to that of her cheeks no doubt.

She was still flustered from earlier. Sesshoumaru's hot breath against her had made a warmth pool in her belly that she had never experienced before, although she knew it had name.

A name to... _intimate_ to speak allowed. Forbidden really.

Things would not go well if she allowed herself to fall down that path. Getting heart screwed with by one dog was bad enough, she didn't need to add her body to the list as well.

Even if said dog was extremely attractive.


	57. Chapter 57

He was pleased. His miko had such a delicious reaction to his attentions that he could not help the male pride that wracked his body.

He watched as she studied the berry she was eating, pausing before bringing it to her full lips.

He wondered if the flavor would be similar if he swiped his tongue across them.

His eyes started hazing, blood pumping through his veins thickly as his mind wondered at all the possibilities.

The stirring he felt in his body came to a quick pause when her emotions fluttered to him on the breeze.

Embarrassment. Confusion. Doubt. Determination. And the tiniest bit of arousal.

 _Hn_.


	58. Chapter 58

Darkness caressed her skin, as she found herself gazing up at the stars. Hope surging through her and pulsing with mild excitement at the unlikely possibility. 

This was the best part. The possibility of unlikeliness. 

It was heady like a drug. Making her heart pound and her eyes wide, searching. 

The rustling of silk brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to gaze into tawny depths. 

"What do you search for, Miko?"

She turned her eyes back to the scenery before her. 

"Salvation."


	59. Chapter 59

“From what exactly?"

She turned back and contemplated him for a moment. He had his head tilted back, eyes watching the stars as she had been doing. 

Moonlight rippled off his hair, making him seem ethereal in its glow. His markings stood out across his pale face, and made him look all the more exotic. 

She mapped the planes of his face. From the crescent moon all the way to where his throat dipped down into his haori. 

Her throat felt thick as her eyes rose back up, only to be pinned to the spot by his gaze burning into her. _Pulling_ her. 

"Myself."


	60. Chapter 60

He regarded her contemplatively as she held his gaze. He could see her blood racing beneath her skin. Feel the heat radiating from her. Could sense her aura tangling with his own. 

He struggled to keep from shuddering at the pleasure. 

"Foolishness."

Her brow crinkled, as she titled her head slightly. He felt his stomach tense at the sight of her creamy throat exposed to his gaze. Felt a heaviness in fangs that caused them to ache. 

He reached a clawed finger up and lightly grazed her jaw. 

"You, miko, are the mistress of the Shikon Jewel. The Kami would not allow you to have such responsibility if the worries you hold were a possibility."

His thumb came up, and gently grazed her lower lip. 

"Even if you were not, you would still be _you_. And that, _Kagome_ , is enough to set this one at ease."

He stood quickly and made his way to his claimed tree. He could not be trusted to stay by her side any longer. Not without risking everything. 

And he would not risk _her_.


	61. Chapter 61

His eyes widened as he looked to the miko walking along the path in front of him in surprise and confusion.

_What was that?_

His nose lifted in the air as he scented her contentment.

Deducing it was perhaps nothing to be concerned over he continued on watching the sway of her hair, her hips. Fully locked on to his point of study, he barely noted the slight hitching of her muscles as she made the noise _again_.

Still she seemed unconcerned.

Was it a human ailment? He could not be sure. He would investigate the matter himself.


	62. Chapter 62

Kagome fought the grin as she felt Sesshoumaru's confusion.

Inuyasha was much the same when she first did it, and it took quite sometime to convince him that, no she had not swallowed anything to damage herself, and neither did she have some sort of sickness.

After that it never failed to annoy him.

"Miko."

"Yes?"

"Are you ill?"

Her mouth started twitching upward as she continued staring straight ahead.

"No, I'm fine. Healthy as can be."

She chanced a glance out of the corner of her eye at the daiyoukai that had come up to walk along side her, and noticed his brows furrowed as he tried to come up with a reason.

Her insides jumped again, emitting the same noise. He halted her by her arm.

"Open."

"Open what?"

"Your mouth."

Her eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs.

"For what?"

"So I can pull whatever insect has crawled into your throat to emit such noise, and is causing you discomfort."

Her eyes widened and her mouth pressed into a thin line begging the laughter that had bubbled up to go away.

His eyes narrowed. "Miko, open."

"It's not an insect." Her voice sounded strained even to her.

Doubt crept into his eyes as he gazed at her, waiting for an explanation.

She couldn't help it. Not any longer. He was so concerned, and determined to look into her mouth to pull something out that she lost it. Giggles erupted and she was bent over holding her side.

"It's called hiccups, Sesshoumaru."


	63. Chapter 63

He was mad at her. Ever since she had laughed about her hiccups, he had refused to look at her.

Refused to the point that he sat at the other side of the clearing they had stopped at, and had refused to turn his head her way.

She repressed the urge to roll her eyes. _Sensitive dog demons_.

She stood from her place, and made the walk over to him and knelt next to his outstretched leg. His eyes still not turning towards her.

"Sesshoumaru, I apologize for laughing earlier. It was rude given your obvious concern, and I apologize for the offense."

He huffed, obviously annoyed, but she saw his eyes cut towards her.

"Hn."

Suddenly she was pulled forward with a hand on her arm, and around her waist. She was knelt over the top of him, nearly nose to nose. If he released his hold, she would be sprawled on top of him!

She felt the familiar pulling sensation she had felt last night when his heavy lidded eyes met her wide ones.

"I require compensation."

"Compensation?"

"Indeed."

His head leaned forward and brushed along her cheek.

"You will think of a way to make up your earlier folly."

"And what could a little human miko offer the Western Lord?"

He pulled back, and she felt her heart jump at the sight of his mouth pulled back in a smirk.

"Many things, little miko. Many, many things."


	64. Chapter 64

"Is there a hot spring near by?" They had stopped for camp, and she was dying to bathe. She could feel the dirt and grime clinging to her like a second skin. 

His nose tilted up slightly, and then gestured to a spot beyond the tree line. 

"Thank you. I'll return shortly."

She gathered her things and made the trek to the steamy, mineral rich waters and nearly sighed in relief. 

Undressing quickly she made her way into the waters and could not contain the nearly obscene moan that came from her mouth. It was absolutely divine. 

Back at camp, golden eyes widened at the sound and quickly tinged red before snapping shut. Teeth gritted and palms clenched tight enough for blood to leak, he willed his body to remain still. His miko was going to be the death of him.


	65. Chapter 65

She laid on her sleeping bag as she gazed at the stars that night. The twinkling lights taunting her with their possibilities. 

"The stars are lovely."

Golden eyes flicked to hers and raised a brow. 

"Indeed?"

"Yes. Where I'm from... you can't see them as clearly as you can here."

He snapped to attention at that. He had assumed the miko resided in Edo. To hear that she did not...

"And where is it that you come from, miko?"

Her smile held a tinge of sadness that mimicked that of her scent. It's sickly sweet scent offending his senses. 

She turned her head towards him and pinned him to the spot with her eyes and a soft smile on her face. 

"A story for another time."

He huffed. Slightly annoyed she denied him. "Then perhaps you will tell me why you search the stars."

She turned back.

"I told you already, 'salvation.'"

"I fail to see why a holy being such as yourself would need such a thing."

"It is because I am holy being that it is exactly the thing I need."

He swallowed a growl. _Infuriating woman_.


	66. Chapter 66

It was the next day before it occurred to Kagome to question the new enemy she would be facing. She needed an idea of what their strength was so she could summon the right amount of reiki. 

It would do no one any good if she summoned to much and purified Sesshomaru's whole army. 

"They are weaker than you individually. That is not the issue. It is their numbers."

His gaze settled on hers, and she could see the struggle behind his eyes. He was concerned. 

"Each confrontation has been met with at least ten to one odds. This one is unsure of where they have obtained such a following. It is... frustrating."

She could understand.


	67. Chapter 67

“I understand you need to test the product of your work, but... I'm not confident my reiki can even compare to one decently trained monk or miko."

He halted and turned to face her fully.

"Summon your reiki."

"Sesshomaru?"

His eyes burned into hers with an unnamed intensity.

"Do it, miko."

She inhaled a breath and released it slowly as she called her reiki to the surface. Hoping and praying she didn't accidentally hurt him.

She didn't much care for being dog food.


	68. Chapter 68

Her reiki pulsed once - _twice_. And then it started trickling out of her like a stream. Slowly it started wrapping around her until it settled and shimmered like a second skin.

"More."

She heeded the command and allowed it to spread a bit further from her. Dense enough now it was starting to glow.

"More."

Her brows creased.

Reiki was now flowing from her in a steady flow as it wrapped and curled through the space between them. The electric currents making the hair stand up on the back of her neck as it caressed her lovingly.

Surely...

" _More, miko._ "


	69. Chapter 69

“Sesshomaru... I don't think that's a good idea."

He cocked a brow.

"Scared, little miko?"

Her eyes narrowed.

" _No_. Not for me. I don't want to hurt you, you arrogant jerk."

Something akin to a snort came out of the lordly daiyoukai.

"You cannot. Now let it out. Release your reiki."

She just continued to stare at him through narrowed eyes. Refusing to bring him harm. He may not be a _friend_ , but she respected him enough not to kill him.

The stare down continued for a moment, and when he sighed she thought she had won.

That is until a feral smile graced his features, causing her heart to stutter, as an outpouring of youki started smothering her reiki.


	70. Chapter 70

Her eyes widened at the pressure exuding from the Lord of the West before the shock wore off. He was trying to forcibly push her reiki back into her!

_Of all the arrogant, egotistical..._

She pushed back. Her reiki flaring and matching his own as she swarmed his youki, attempting to smother it as he had done with hers.

He simply released more, pouring it out until hers was once again dwarfed by the magnitude of _him_.

She grit her teeth, and met him with a magnitude of _herself_.

Seven times they did this, and seven times she matched him. Reiki against youki. Miko against youkai. Female against male. _Her_ against _him_.

She was panting for breath as she released what she had left into the air. The pressure from the clashing auras had their hair flying wildly all around them.

His eyes had long turned red, though the center remained gold. His markings were jagged, and though he made no noise, she could see the uneven rising of his chest as they held their positions with their battling auras.

It was _magnificent_.


	71. NOTICE

***bows head in shame and apology***

**To my readers,**

**I apologize for the lack of update, but there are some thing's regarding _Wish Upon A Star_ and its progress that I thought I should update you all on. _Wish Upon A Star_ was prewritten. Keyword: _Was_. **

**However, I've been editing as I've went along with the updates, but something went wrong during the process. The story has gotten so off track, even I'm not sure where it's going at this point.**

**With that being said (please don't kill me, I'm in minor agony here guys), I'm scrapping it. I'm going to completely start over from Chapter 1, and fix this train wreck that has become my work. Honestly, it's turned into a literal mess. My biggest pet peeve in writing is when the story gets off track, and doesn't flow in a cohesive combined unit that incorporates and engages the readers on all ends. _Wish Upon A Star_ does not do this effectively. **

**The original plot line is still going to be maintained. This was _supposed_ to be a story about how not every wish is a childish, waste of time, and all that sweet, fluffy goodness to incorporate it, while also giving you toe curling, spine tingling shivers racing down your spine at the angsty teasing that would end with some lemony twists, _but apparently_ I managed to get this so off based it's as sweet and fluffy as rotten banana's and as zesty and lemony as a grape. (inhales deep calming breaths).**

**So, once again, I apologize, but I want to give you all something that is wonderful and captivating that you can relate to and enjoy, and while _WUAS_ isn't _awful_ , it isn't good either. Not as good as it could be - as it _should_ be. **

**I will be putting this story on hiatus for now. When the new version is ready to go, I will let you all know. Also, if any of you follow either of my other stories ( _Coming Home_ and _Mate of My Heart_ ), I will post an update with them as well over _WUAS's_ comeback. **

**I hope you all will be able to experience what this story was originally supposed to be, and bare with me while I ensure it becomes that.**

**To all of you who have stayed since Chapter 1, I am so grateful that you managed to stay aboard, and am thankful for all of you.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Reverent Moonlight** _


End file.
